


Bittersweet

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about Shindou Hikaru and Ko Yongha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

When it started no one understood it. Shindou Hikaru was obsessed with Touya Akira. Ko Yongha was much too cool to be associating with the likes of Shindou. Hadn't they hated each other on sight?

When it ended, no one understood it either. Yet though it was bittersweet and both their beds would feel emptier than they'd ever been, it had to happen. So when Shindou told him goodbye in a voice that sounded like he really meant it, Ko Yongha nodded and said "See you" in a voice that sounded like he didn't care when.

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic available](http://community.livejournal.com/ihikago/9364.html), read by ungalad!


End file.
